Gaming devices which provide players awards in primary or base games are known. Gaming devices generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming devices, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming devices. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Certain secondary or bonus games are activated or hit upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may hit the secondary bonus game. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming devices is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
Certain known secondary games include a path wherein a symbol advances from one location of the path toward a destination location of the path. In certain of these known secondary games, a player may receive bonus values when the player's symbol lands on various locations of the path. In certain of these known secondary games, the player may receive a relatively high bonus value when the player's symbol reaches the destination location of the path.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming devices and gaming systems as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players utilizing one or more paths.